I Wanna Be Made
by PickinWildFlowers
Summary: Lily Evans is a perfect girl that never breaks any rules. Tired of this image, Lily decides she wants to be made. Being made isn't as easy as Lily thought, and James Potter isn't exactly making matters any easier. And thus the mayhem begins...
1. The First Day Back

**Ch 1 The First Day Back**

"I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff," Sirius said as his stomach let out a growl.

"Then go eat some breakfast," James said.

"Without you and Remy? I don't think I'll be able to manage!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically.

"Don't get your wand in a knot," Remus said as he came down the stairs that led up to the boys dormitories.

"Where's Pete?" James asked.

"He said to go on without him," Remus answered.

"He's been acting real weird lately," James stated.

"Can we _please_ go eat!" Sirius whined.

As the three boys turned to exit the Gryffindor common room, a certain red-haired girl had just entered through the portrait hole. She looked rather annoyed, and when she saw Remus, Sirius, and James, her annoyment only seemed to grow.

"Morning Evans," James greeted pleasantly.

"Potter," Lily replied dully.

"I expect we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year since we both have been made Heads," James said as he ran his fingers through his already messy hair.

"Yea, I'm real excited," Lily said sarcastically.

Without waiting for another remark, Lily turned and went up to the girls dormitories.

"This year is going to be it," James said to Remus and Sirius as they made their way into the Great Hall, and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"That's what you said last year mate," Sirius said.

"But this year I mean it," James insisted. "She's bound to realize her feelings for me soon."

"I don't know Prongs," Remus said doubtfully. "She wasn't exactly swooning over you back in the common room."

"Give me some time to work the Potter charm and she'll be mine in no time," James said as he began eating his pancakes.

After breakfast, they headed to their first class for the day-Transfiguration. Upon entering the class room, James noticed an empty seat right behind Lily. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks before taking a seat next to him. Much to Sirius' and Remus' amusement, James had started staring at the back of Lily's head; a slight bit of drool emitting from his mouth.

"Good morning class," Professor McGonagall greeted. "I hope you all had a fun holiday. Now, we must get to work."

Groans could be heard throughout the class room. It was only their first day back and already they were gonna be piled down with work.

"With N.E.W.T's at the end of the year," Professor McGonagall continued, "I expect all of you to try your hardest. Remember, N.E.W.T's determine what kind of job you get after Hogwarts."

With her welcome speech now finished, the lesson began.

"Today we will be turning cats into tea kettles," Professor McGonagall said. "Can anyone tell me the proper wand movement used to do this? Yes, Miss. Evans?"

"First you say the incantation," Lily replied. "Then you swish your wand to the right and flick it back to the object you wish to transfigure."

"Correct, ten points to Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said.

"Snaps for being a smarty pants, Evans," Sirius said when Professor McGonagall turned to write something on the chalkboard.

"Shove off Black," Lily hissed back at him.

"Hey Evans do you wanna hang out tonight?" James asked, giving her a grin that made all the girls melt.

"No Potter, I think I'll pass," Lily said.

James pretended to cry.

"Don't worry Prongs," Sirius said, patting James on the back. "She's too uptight for you anyway."

"I'm not uptight," Lily said as she glared at both of them.

"Well, then prove it," James challenged.

"I don't need to prove anything to you Potter," Lily spat.

"Miss. Evans, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter can any of you just tell me what I just said?" Professor McGonagall asked. When none of them replied she added, "Detention, all three of you tonight."

When the bell rang to dismiss class, everyone scurried out of the door. Lily was the one of the first ones out. I can't believe I got a detention, she thought bitterly. Potter and Black should be stuck in a pit full of trolls. Lily chuckled at the thought.

The rest of the day went by quite uneventfully. The seventh years were piled down with homework by the end of the day, so after dinner most students could be seen studying in common room.

Lily however, was upstairs in her dormitory complaining to her best friend Kylie Hoit. After telling Kylie about what happen in Transfiguration, Lily seemed to be only getting more frustrated.

"I can't believe those two!" Lily exclaimed. "I have never gotten a detention in my whole life!"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Kylie reassured.

Lily snorted. "Yea, I'm sure it will be like a trip to Hogemeade."

"At least you get to hang out with the two hottest guys in Hogwarts," Kylie said grinning.

"They're just a bunch of egotistical, conceited, prats," Lily stated. "There is nothing hot about them."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "They're still hot."

"Do you think I'm uptight?" Lily asked suddenly.

Kylie studied Lily for a while as if debating whether or not to answer. "Well, maybe just a little," she said.

Lily just nodded her head. "I wish people didn't see me that way," she said.

"I know!" Kylie exclaimed, her blue eyes shining with excitement. "What if you got made!"

Lily stared at Kylie as if she was crazy.

"No in all seriousness, hear me out," Kylie said. "If you get made then not only will you be showing everyone what a wonderful unuptight person you are, but you'll have a lot of fun. And fun is what you could use right now considering all this work those dreadful teachers are giving us."

"I'll think about it," Lily said. "But now I have to go to serve my time."

Lily made her way out of the common room, and began traveling the dimly lit corridors to the Transfiguration class room. Half way there, she heard voices behind her. Turning around she was greeted with her bestest friends in the whole world, James and Sirius.

"Hello Evans!" James said happily. "It's a lovely night isn't it?"

"It would be even better if it wasn't in detention with the two of you," Lily said, quickening her pace.

"Oh, come on," Sirius said. "You know you love us."

Lily laughed. "Of course I do."

"See mate, I told you the Potter charm worked," James said grinning.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Can you not take a joke Potter?" she asked.

"I can," James answered. "But the fact that you love us isn't a joke. Is it Padfoot?"

"No, James it isn't," Sirius said. "I only see one logical thing to do at a time like this."

"Throw yourself into the lake with the giant squid?" Lily suggested hopefully.

"No silly," Sirius said. "A threesome."

Lily whacked Sirius upside the head, while James started laughing.

"You're sick," Lily said to him.

"I guess that's a no then?" Sirius asked.

Lily didn't bother to respond. She was trying to resist the urge to slap Sirius again. I shouldn't abuse fellow students, she thought. I'm Head Girl now.

Finally reaching the Transfiguration class room, James knocked a few times before opening the door.

"Good evening Minerva," Sirius said happily.

Professor McGonagall stared at him. "Good evening Black, Evans, Potter," she said. "Now for your detentions. Thanks to Peeves the girls bathroom on the third floor is now quite a mess. I expect it clean by midnight. Now, please give me your wands."

"How are we supposed to clean without magic?" James asked.

"A little bit of elbow grease should do it," Professor McGonagall said.

Lily, James, and Sirius reluctantly handed over their wands, and made their way to the girls bathroom.

A/N- I know this chapter was a tad boring, but the drama is coming! I'll update as soon as I get some reivews, so please review!


	2. Glorious Detention

**Ch 2 Glorious Detention**

As Lily, James, and Sirius entered the girls bathroom, they all let out a groan. The place was a mess. A few of the pipes had been broken so water was flooding the floor, profanity had been written on the walls, and several of the doors to the stalls had been thrown around.

Deciding to start with the easy task first, the three of them began scrubbing down the walls. The stuff Peeves used stuck pretty good to the walls, so a lot of 'elbow grease' was used.

Finally, an hour later, all the walls had been scrubbed clean. Their arm muscles were sore, and it didn't look as if they had made much improvement. They moved on to their next task; repairing the pipes.

"How am I supposed to know how to repair pipes?" James said annoyed, as he tried to close a pipe and failed miserably. Big squirts of water kept shooting him in the face. James' hair and shirt were fully soaked.

"Let me try mate," Sirius offered.

Sirius took the wrench from James and attempted to fix the pipe. After examining the pipe, a look of comprehension dawned on Sirius' face. He began to unscrew one of the bolts. Suddenly, more water came pouring out.

"Oh, move!" Lily yelled shoving Sirius out of the way.

Lily yanked the wrench away from Sirius and tightened the bolt. A few more adjustments and the pipe was no longer leaking. Lily, who was thoroughly soaked, beamed at her handy work.

"Dang Evans," Sirius said. "Where did you learn to screw like that?"

James began laughing, and Lily just glared at him.

"I'm not even gonna answer that," Lily said.

They then moved on to the final task, putting the doors back on the stalls, which only took about five minutes. Looking around at the bathroom, it didn't look like the same room they had entered hours before. Happy that their work was finally done, Lily, James, and Sirius started heading towards the Gryffindor common room. They decided to get their wands from Professor McGonagall tomorrow morning.

"See Evans, detention isn't that bad," James said running a hand through his wet hair.

"Yea, I love spending time in a bathroom with two prats, and getting sprayed with water," Lily replied.

"But you look so hot when you're wet," James said as he put an arm around her shoulders.

Lily gave him a 'get your arm off me this second before I kill you' kinda look. James didn't pay any attention though. He kept his arm around Lily and began talking to Sirius.

Lily, who felt a little out of place, suddenly noticed how good James smelt. No, Lily thought. This is James Potter. The boy you despise. Yea, but he does smell good...

"Lily?" James asked.

"Huh?" Lily said.

"Were you just sniffing me?" James asked grinning.

"No," Lily said a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Yes, you were!" James exclaimed. "Hey Padfoot, Lily was just smelling me!"

"Really?" Sirius said. "Does old Jamesie smell devilishly yummy?"

Lily rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile. The two guys that she had called egotistical, conceited, prats, were actually pretty funny.

"No, I was _not_ smelling James," Lily said.

"Alright Evans. Whatever you say," Sirius said shrugging.

Upon reaching the common room, James and Sirius said goodnight to Lily, and then they all headed to their separate dormitories.

Lily entered her dorm, changed into her pj's, and looked over at Kylie's bed. Seeing that Kylie was awake, Lily went over to her friend's bed and plopped down on it.

"Hey Lils," Kylie said, putting down her magazine. "How was your detention?"

"We had to clean up the girls bathroom on the third floor. Peeves totally trashed it. Took us three hours to finish," Lily replied.

"How were James and Sirius?" Kylie asked.

"You know, Potter and Black aren't half bad," Lily replied.

"Someone's got a crush!" Kylie exclaimed.

"I do not!" Lily protested. "Just because I said that they're actually decent does _not _mean I have a crush on either of them."

"Which one would you pick?" Kylie asked.

"Pick who for what?" Lily said confused.

"If you had to date James or Sirius, who would you pick?" Kylie asked.

Lily thought for a moment. "Neither," she answered.

"You have to pick one!" Kylie said.

Lily thought some more, weighing out each of the guy's pro's and con's. Potter had the looks, the smarts, (when he decided to use them), and the humor; while Sirius had the looks, the humor, and a sensitive side (only used when no one was looking). But both of them were conceited, both cursed anyone they didn't like just because they got bored, and both were certified man whores.

"I think I'd pick Potter," Lily said finally, shuddering at the thought.

"Ooo!" Kylie squealed. "You guys would be so cute together!"

"I do not like him," Lily said. "I only chose because you said I had too."

"Whatever," Kylie said grinning.

Lily, looking for a way to change the subject, said, "Oh, and I gave some thought to doing that made thing."

"Really?" Kylie asked.

"Yea," Lily said. "I'm gonna do it. It'll probably be a lot of fun."

"Good," Kylie said. "Cause I already sent an owl telling them that you'd be happy to be made."

"What!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, I just had your best interests at heart Lils," Kylie said smiling.

"Yea, I'm sure," Lily replied. "Good night Kylie."

"Night," Kylie said.

&

The next morning, after getting her wand back from Professor McGonagall, Lily went to the Great Hall for breakfast. She took a seat next to Kylie and began eating her eggs and bacon. Lily glanced up, and saw that James was staring at her. He gave her a quick wink and went back to his conversation with Sirius.

Guys are weird, Lily thought. Especially James.

Just then hundreds of owls came flying into the Great Hall, each searching for it's owner. A large tawny owl landed on the table in front of Lily. Since she wasn't expecting any mail, Lily wondered who would writing to her. She tore the letter off, gave the owl a piece of her bacon, and began reading her letter.

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_Thank you for participating in Made. We are pleased to announce that you have been chosen as one of the few people who gets to make their dream a reality. You will meet your Made coach today. Good luck!_

"I'm gonna be made," Lily said to Kylie.

"Awesome!" Kylie exclaimed. "Oh, you never told me what you want to be made into."

Lily smiled. "You'll see soon enough."

"Lils! You have to tell me!" Kylie exclaimed.

Lily shook her head. "It's a surprise, and anyway I probably won't be able to do it."

"Yes, you will," Kylie insisted. "You're the smartest witch here; if you can't do it then there's no hope for the rest of us."

"Thanks Kylie," Lily said.

A/N- Thank you to everyone that reviewed! You guys rock! Keep then comin! Here are a few reviewer responces...

Jersey Princess- Made is a television show on MTV. That's where I got the idea for this story. It's when a person wants to try something that they normally wouldn't do. Like a cheerleader wanting to learn how to skateboard or a tomboy wanting to become prom queen. Hope that answers your question!

Detective Faith Boscorelli- I'm glad you like the story, and thank you very much for your help! Your idea came in handy!

misturi grl- Well, in the beginning, Peter was sleeping, and then I just sorta forgot about him. I really don't like him so he probably won't be featured a lot in this story. But, since he is/was one of their closest friends I guess I should put him in a little more...

boattoy- I updated! wee! lol

kateof08- Please pick up my poo! lolz! Lily does love/hate James. Right now you're only seeing the hate, but we all know the love is coming.

BrazilianPrincess- I actually thought about that for a very long time. First I thought about having some random stranger being her made coach, but then I thought about maybe James. Still haven't fully decided yet, but you shall know soon!


	3. Meeting The Coach

**Ch 3**

Day 1: Meeting The Coach  
September 2, 1975

After finishing their breakfast, Lily and Kylie headed for their first class of the day; Potions. Potions went by very slowly, and consisted of Slytherins sneering at them, and Professor Hyler docking House points away from the Gryffindors. Finally, an hour and a half later, the bell rang.

"That class is the worst," Kylie complained, as her and Lily made their way to Charms.

"Yea," Lily agreed. "And Professor Hyler is so unfair. Zable was the one that was causing all those cauldrons to explode, but instead he just takes points away from Gryffindor."

"If you want Lilykins we can prank ole Hyler for ya," James offered, suddenly appearing.

"You're Head Boy for heavens sake," Lily said. "You should not be pranking teachers."

"Oh, lighten up Lily," Sirius said. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"We could get detention or be expelled or loose our Head positions!" Lily exclaimed, terrified of the thought.

"Well, as you saw last night, detention isn't half bad," James said.

"Detention isn't supposed to be a reward for doing something wrong," Lily replied.

"Suite yourself Lils," Sirius said shrugging. "Me and James are going for a new detention record this year, and we would love to have someone as sexy as yourself to join us."

Lily rolled her eyes.

Finally reaching the Charms classroom, Lily and Kylie took their seat at a table near the middle of the room. When James came to sit behind them, Lily gave him a glare. "Potter I think you should go back your seat at the back of the room."

"But Lily," James whined sounding like a five year old that couldn't tie his shoes.

"I cannot get another detention," Lily said. "Now, go."

James reluctantly went to the back of the room and sat with Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

"Tough luck mate," Remus said.

"Yea, but I think I'm starting to grow on her," James said grinning.

"A few more detentions with you and she'll be yours forever," Sirius said.

"Oh, and Moony, you'll never guess what happened last night," James said excitedly.

Remus looked at Sirius. "Do I really wanna know?" he asked.

"I caught Lily smelling me," James replied.

"And why exactly was she smelling you?" Remus asked.

"Well, I put my arm around her and I started talking to Padfoot. Then when I turned to look at her I saw her sniffing me," James said, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Maybe you smelt bad," Peter suggested.

James shot a glare at him. "James Potter does _not_ smell bad," he said.

Peter just shrugged, and Remus and Sirius started laughing.

"I don't!" James exclaimed. "Here, smell." James shoved his arm under Remus and Sirius' noses. Remus and Sirius took a sniff.

"Jamesie I think I'm in love," Sirius said in a girlie voice.

"I think I might have to dump Amy for you," Remus said playing along.

"Ha, ha," James said. "As long as_ I _know I smell good, that's all that matters."

"Why are you guys talking about how good you smell?" Lily asked. Lily had came their table, in need of asking James a question. When she heard what they were talking about, she couldn't help but listen.

"Hey Lils," James greeted. "Didn't see you standing there."

"We were just talking about how good James smells," Sirius said.

"I heard," Lily said looking at them weirdly.

"Well, do you think he smells good?" Sirius asked.

Lily shrugged. "I guess," she replied. "Anyway, I was just wondering when you wanted to patrol the halls."

"I can't tonight," James said. "But I'll take tomorrow."

Lily nodded. "I'll just give tonight to some of the prefects," she said. And with that, Lily headed back to her seat.

Just then, Professor Flitwick entered the room. "Good afternoon!" he squeaked. "Today we'll be learning about Warming Charms. Now..."

Professor Flitwick was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Come in!" Professor Flitwick said.

When the door opened, a tall woman with burgundy hair entered. She was wearing black robes and black boots. "Is there a Lily Evans here?" she asked, her voice deep and smooth.

Lily shot a nervous glance at Kylie.

"She's right over there," Professor Flitwick answered pointing.

"Can you come with me please?" the lady asked.

Lily gulped. The lady, whoever she was, looked rather foreboding. After gathering her books, Lily made her way over to the lady who led her into the hallway, shutting the Charms classroom door behind her.

"I'm Ava," the lady said, "and I'm your Made coach."

They don't waste any time assigning coaches, do they? Lily thought.

"So, tell me a little about yourself," Ava said, as they began walking down the deserted hallway.

"I'm Lily Evans," Lily started. "I was born in mid March. I have an older sister named Petunia, who doesn't like me very much. I've been going to Hogwarts ever since I was eleven, and I am now Head Girl."

Ava nodded her head, as if to que Lily to continue.

"And that's it," Lily said, starting to grow a little uncomfortable.

"Why do you want to me Made?" Ava asked.

"Because I'm tired of people seeing me as a goodie goodie that's too afraid to do anything," Lily answered.

"Do you know what you want to be Made into?" Ava questioned.

"I was thinking it would be cool to be a Chaser on the Quidditch team," Lily replied. "Tryouts are in a few weeks and I was thinking about trying out."

"Quidditch isn't something you just wake up one day and decide to try," Ava said. "It requires a lot of work, patience, and dedication. Can you handle all that?"

"I think so," Lily answered.

"How good are you on a broom?" Ava asked.

"Pretty good," Lily said. "I practiced a little over the summer."

"Well, Lily," Ava said. "We have a lot of work ahead of us. Meet me tomorrow after dinner on the Quidditch field."

Lily nodded.

"And it was nice meeting you," Ava said, giving Lily a smile.

"You too," Lily said.

Later that night, Lily was in the common room telling Kylie about her coach.

"Her name is Ava," Lily said. "At first she was rather scary, but I think she's gonna be a really great coach. She kept asking me all these questions."

"At least you didn't get some weird physco that always talks about elephants," Kylie said.

Lily laughed. "Yea, I guess that's the bright side."

"And you still didn't tell me what you're being Made into," Kylie said.

"You'll see," Lily replied.

"When?" Kylie pestered.

"Patience grasshopper," Lily said.

"I just hope Ava doesn't have you do anything crazy," Kylie said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"It always seems that the coaches always make their student to something crazy that in the end proves to be helpful," Kylie said.

When Lily looked confused, Kylie continued.

"Like one time, this guy wanted to be made into a rapper but he had no confidence. So, his coach gave him a dozen roses and made him hand them to random girls."

"You don't think Ava will make me do something like that, do you?" Lily asked slightly horrified.

Kylie shrugged. "If she does I'm sure it'll all be for the best. You could certainly use a guy in your life."

"That's what I keep telling her," James said suddenly appearing.

He sure has a way of appearing out of no where, Lily thought.

"Well, in that case I meant she needs an attractive, smart, funny guy in her life," Kylie said smiling sweetly.

"I'm bloody attractive, I'm smart...when I wanna be, and I'm real funny," James said, counting off the qualities off his fingers.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You think too highly of yourself Potter," she said.

James shrugged. "When you got the goods you can't help but brag a little," James said.

"And what makes you suitable for my lovely friend Lily?" Kylie asked, deciding to play along.

"Well," James started. "We're absolutely crazy about each other and plus she thinks I smell good."

"Oh, yes," Lily said seductively. "I'm totally madly in love with James Potter. I wake up every night screaming his name..."

James gulped. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

Lily laughed. "No, not exactly," she said.

Lily and Kylie got up and left the common room, leaving poor James thinking about how much more he wanted a certain red haired girl.

Sallymander- Made is a television show on MTV. It's not a salon type of thing. It's when people decide to try something that they normally wouldn't do. Like a white boy becoming a raper, or a geek into a ladies man. Hope that clears things up!

kateof08- Did Maleash poo yet? lol Glad you like the story so far!

Prongsie4028- Glad you like! I also read your fic and it's really good!

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed! You guys rock!

A/N- So far I am really liking how this story is turning out! Usually by this time I mess up something... Yeah, I'm not gonna say anything else or I'll jinx myself. Just do me a favor and review. I'll give you a special treat! ;)


	4. Piling On The Work

**Ch 4 **

**Day 2: Piling On The Work**

**September 3, 1975**

The next day was not only boring, but once again filled with loads of homework. The only thing that got Lily through the day was her meeting with Ava after dinner. Lily was excited to think that she might actually make the Quiddtich team, but another part of her was completely nervous.

What if I fail? Lily thought. Then the whole school will be there to witness it...

After eating a quick dinner, Lily made her way out to the Quiddtich fields. The autumn night was fairly chilly, but it felt refreshing against her face. The sun was already setting, so if they were going to practice, they wouldn't have very much time. After walking for a minute or two, Lily saw a sole figure standing in the distance.

"Hello Lily," Ava greeted without turning around, her gaze fixed on the field.

"Hi," Lily replied, standing next to her.

"As you can see, the sun is already setting so we don't have much time," Ava said.

Lily nodded.

"Tonight I thought we would just let you fly around a little and get the feeling of the broom," Ava continued. "I know you said you've been practicing, but I need to see where you are."

Lily mounted her broom with a look of determination on her face.

"All right," Ava said. "Show me what you got."

Lily kicked off, the crisp air washing over her face. In the air Lily felt like a totally different person; one that didn't have to worry about everyone's high expectations. Lily looped around some of the goal posts and then flew to the other side of the field. When Ava called her back to the ground, Lily reluctantly flew downwards; landing on the ground with a soft thump.

"You have potential," Ava said smiling.

"You really think so?" Lily asked excitedly.

Ava nodded. "Keep in mind that a lot of work is still involved," she said.

"I know," Lily replied. "But this is something I really want."

"Well," Ava said, "since it's getting pretty dark, I think we should head back inside. Before you go, I'm going to give you your first assignment."

Lily gulped. If I have to dance naked in the middle of the hall, I swear I'll protest...

"I noticed that you take other peoples opinions very seriously. You should worry about making yourself happy instead of trying so hard to please other people," Ava said. "So, for your first task I want you to get a tutor to help you in your weakest class."

Lily gaped at Ava. Lily needed a lot of things, but tutoring was not one of them. "But I'm doing pretty good in all my classes," Lily said.

"I'm sure there's at least one you need a little work on," Ava insisted. "Not everyone is perfect. And the reason for me giving you a tutor is since you're Head Girl people expect you to have perfect grades. It's almost as if they think that you should be great at everything. So, in getting a tutor, you will improve your grades, and show the school that you're just like any normal student."

Lily stared at Ava. She had a point, but with her Head duties, mounds of homework, and training for Quiddtich, tutoring just seemed like another burden to her already busy schedule.

"I took the liberty of finding you a tutor," Ava said. "You are to meet him tomorrow in the Transfiguration classroom."

"But what about Quiddtich?" Lily asked.

"Oh, after practice is when you go to your tutoring," Ava explained.

This lady is eee-vil, Lily thought. That is way too much work! I'm gonna die of over exhaustion and then I'm gonna have to stay in St. Mungo's and I'll have to repeat seventh year...

"Are you all right?" Ava asked.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Lily answered, "Yes."

As if reading Lily's mind, Ava said, "Don't worry about not being able to handle all this. You're a smart girl; I'm sure you can do it. And plus if you make the Quiddtich team, this will prepare you for the heavy workloads."

Lily sighed. Ava once again had a point...

Ava gave Lily a comforting smile. "You'll be fine. I'll see you again tomorrow after dinner," she said.

After bidding Ava goodnight, Lily decided to stay outside a while longer before going back inside. She laid down on the field and looked up at the sky. A few stars were starting to appear, and the moon was slowly rising. Lily couldn't believe that in just two days her life had changed so much.

About ten minutes later, Lily reluctantly got up. The ground was now getting quite cold, and so was the air around her. Lily made her way into the castle. When she got to the common room, Lily was about to go up to her dormitory and work on some of her homework, when she was stopped by James.

"Hey Lily," James greeted.

"Hello Potter," Lily replied.

"You ready to go?" James asked.

"Go where?" Lily questioned.

"To patrol the halls of course!" James exclaimed. "It is our duty to make sure that young students aren't up past their bedtime recking havoc."

Lily snorted. "I think you and your friends are the only ones that reck havoc around here," she said.

"Shall we?" he asked grinning, as he offered his arm to Lily.

Lily linked her arm with his, and together they exited the common room. It was already nine o' clock and they had to patrol for at least two hours. Lily could think of at least a thousand other things she would rather do than patrol the halls, but sadly she had to do it as part of her Head Girl duties. Lily was just hoping that James would be nice and quiet, and not too unbearable. But this was James she was speaking of...

The first hour went by pretty quickly. So far they had not caught any students out of bed. James and Lily hadn't spoken much either. The two walked in silence, except for the light humming of a song coming from James.

"What's on your mind?" James asked.

Lily looked up at him. "Not much," she replied.

"Oh, come on Lils. Something's on your mind; you have your 'I'm stressed out look' on your face," James said.

"How do you know what faces I have?" Lily questioned.

James shrugged. "I've been after you for years, so you'd think I would know a little about you by now," he said.

"Well," Lily started, "it's just that I have a lot going on right now and I'm not sure if I can handle it all."

"Like what?" James asked.

"Head Girl duties, mounds of homework, my Made coach..."

"Wait a sec...what's a Made coach?" James questioned.

"Made started out as a muggle television show, but now it's starting to work it's way into the wizarding world," Lily said.

When James looked confused, Lily continued.

"It's when people try something that they normally wouldn't ever do. For instance if you became a well behaved, rule abiding student," Lily said.

"Why would I wanna do that?" James asked.

"I was just giving you an example," Lily said.

"Oh, well what are you being Made into?" James asked.

Lily smiled. "You'll find out soon enough."

"I knew you would make a great stripper!" James exclaimed. "Do you think for my birthday you could pop out of a cake and give me..."

"James Potter if you finish that sentence I will have no choice to beat the poo out of you," Lily said.

James shrugged. "You can't blame a boy for dreaming."

With patrolling duty now over, Lily and James headed to the common room. When they entered through the portrait, James spoke.

"You wanna go to the kitchens?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so," Lily replied. "Maybe next time though."

James ran a hand through his hair. "Good night Lils."

"Night Potter," Lily replied, as she made her way to her dormitory.

James entered his dormitory and plopped down on Sirius' bed.

"Hello Prongsie," Sirius greeted. "Do you plan on sleeping with me all night?"

James stared at his friend. "I think I'll pass," James said.

"Oh, what a shame," Sirius said. "What's eating you mate?"

"Lily," James replied with a dreamy face.

"James, James, James...you really need to give up on her. A good shag will help you to move on. How about Jamie Koops from Hufflepuff? I'm sure she would love to date you...I'll make the arrangements," Sirius said.

"Padfoot, I don't want a date with Jamie," James said.

"Suit yourself mate," Sirius said with a shrug. Seeing that James was still all dreamy faced, Sirius continued. "But if Lily is what you want, then I guess I'll arrange a little match making."

"Brilliant idea!" James exclaimed.

"I kept telling you guys how great I am but no one listens to me!" Sirius said.

"Just make sure you get Remus to help you," James said as he got into his own bed. "I don't want Lily to hate me anymore than she already does."

A/N- Please review!


	5. Potter Overdose

**Ch 5**

**Day 3: Potter Overdose**

**September 4, 1975**

The next morning in the Great Hall, Lily found herself dozing off between the bites of her waffles. She had stayed up till two in the morning finishing all her homework. Lily completed it all, but with only five hours of sleep, she didn't know how she was going to manage to get through the whole day without falling asleep.

"Lily?" Kylie asked as she waved a hand in front of Lily's face.

"Hmm?" Lily replied as she rubbed her eyes.

"You got a letter," Kylie said.

Lily glanced up and saw a large gray owl sitting on the table; a piece of parchment attached to it's leg. Lily reached out and untied the letter. After giving the owl a piece of toast, she opened it.

_Dear Miss. Evans,_

_Since you have been made Head Girl, a special dormitory has been set up for you. The room is located on the third floor next to the statue of Thore the Goblin. The password is 'full moon.' I hope you will find your new living space comfortable._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"What does it say?" Kylie asked.

"I have my own dorm," Lily said slightly surprised.

"But Lils!" Kylie exclaimed. "You can't leave me all alone with Beth and Samantha! They're so weird..."

Lily laughed. "I'm sure you'll be fine without me," she said. "But I don't wanna live by myself."

"Oh, you're not living alone," Kylie said taking a bite of eggs.

"How do you know?" Lily questioned.

"My sister was Head Girl a while back," Kylie replied. "And the Head Boy and Girl always share a dormitory."

Lily's mouth dropped open. I have to share a dormitory with Potter? Oh my God. If I make it through this year alive I swear it will be a miracle.

After finishing their breakfast, Lily and Kylie made their way outside to the Herbology greenhouses. Once inside, it was very muggy and humid. They took their seat, and waited as the other students began filing in.

"Today class, we will be repotting the Olio Flower," Professor Sprout explained. Professor Sprout held up a beautiful purple flower that had a white center. "These flowers have the power to enchant females, but not males. Once enchanted, the flower will hook one of it's leaves to your skin and slowly suck your blood."

A few people started muttering about how this was completely stupid and that they were all gonna end up dying a weird death from this flower.

"To make sure that none of you get enchanted," Professor Sprout continued, "I will be partnering you all so that in every group there will be two girls and two boys. Gentlemen, please make sure to keep a close watch on the flower and your female partner. I don't want anyone to have to go to the Hospital Wing."

After Professor Sprout partnered everyone up, Lily found herself sitting with James, Kylie, and Remus. They all were sitting at a table, waiting for the flowers to be passed out.

"So, Lils, did you get that letter from Dumbledore this morning?" James asked.

"Yes," Lily replied.

"We're gonna be roomies!" James exclaimed happily. "Aren't you just so excited!"

Lily stared at James. "I can't wait," she said sarcastically.

"We can stay up all night telling ghost stories, and eating smores, and making out..."

"Potter, finish that sentence and I will personally sneak into your room and smother you with a pillow," Lily threatened.

To Lily's relief, they got their flowers, and began repotting them. A while into the repotting, James had to pull Lily away from the flowers. Lily didn't realize what she was doing, but she began to stare intently at the flowers and was just about to touch them...

"Lily, are you all right?" James asked.

"I'm fine," Lily replied.

The rest of the lesson went by with no one getting sent to the Hospital Wing; this made Professor Sprout very happy. When the bell rang, Lily and Kylie began walking into the castle for History of Magic, James joining them.

"Hey Lily, I was just wondering something," James said.

"What Potter?" Lily replied.

"Are you from Tennessee?" James asked.

"Uhh...no," Lily replied.

"Cause you're the only ten I see," James said grinning.

"Potter please go waste your pathetic pick up lines on someone who cares," Lily said.

"Oh, Lily you hurt me," James said as he clutched his chest.

Luckily for Lily, James gave her some peace, and left to go walk with Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"I swear, if they had an award for the world's biggest prat, Potter would totally get it," Lily said.

"Oh, Lily, it's just his attempt to win your heart," Kylie said.

"Yea well, he's failing miserably," Lily said. "During our detention he was actually not that bad, but now he's back to his old retarded, arrogant, pricky self."

Kylie laughed. "You sure know how to insult a guy," she said.

Later that night after eating another quick dinner, Lily said good-bye to Kylie, and made her way to the Quiddtich fields. Practice started off with Lily just throwing the Quaffle into the goal posts. She had pretty good aim; nineteen out of twenty-six Quaffles went in.

"You're doing really good considering that you just started training," Ava said when Lily had come back onto the ground. "I'd say by the time we're done practicing together, you have a very good chance at making the Quiddtich team."

Lily smiled widely. Finally she was doing something that wasn't in her normal bubble. She was slowly breaking away from her old image.

Since it was now almost completely dark outside, Lily's training for the day was over. After saying good-bye to Ava, Lily headed up to the castle and made her way to the Transfiguration classroom for her tutoring. The room was quite dark and her tutor hadn't arrived yet. Lily reached to get her wand out of her pocket to turn on the lights, when suddenly someone grabbed her arms from behind and yelled, "BOO!"

Lily jumped out of fright, and heard laughter coming from behind her. When her arms were released, Lily turned around and was face to face with none other than James.

"James Potter I'm going to kill you!" Lily screamed, as she hit him upside the head.

"Whoo Lily, chill," James said. "It was just a joke."

"Scaring people is not a joke!" Lily yelled. "You could have given me a bloody heart attack!" Lily then whacked James on the head again.

"There's no need to get violent," James said. "I didn't know you'd get this upset. Sorry..."

"Why are you here?" Lily demanded.

"I'm your tutor," James replied.

"This isn't happening," Lily said as she began massaging her temples. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not joking Lily," James said. "Now, let's waste no time! Come aboard the learning express! Woo woot!"

Lily let out a big sigh and a seat at one of the many empty desks. This is going to be a very long night.

Surprisingly, tutoring went by pretty well. James sensed that Lily was still mad at him for scaring her, so he stuck to teaching Transfiguration. When their lesson was over, James left the room. Lily stayed back a little while longer because she wanted to practice on her own.

After a while of practicing, Lily let out a yawn, and decided to head to her new dormitory. It took her a while to find the statue of Thore, but in the end she finally found it. Lily gave the password, and entered her new dormitory.

Lily let out a small gasp. The place was huge. There was a small kitchen and a living room, and off to the side were two bed rooms. Everything in the room was gold or red; the Gryffindor colors.

"Long time no see eh Evans?" James said.

"Not long enough," Lily said through gritted teeth.

Lily was starting to think that the whole world was against her. She had seen enough of James Potter today to last her a whole lifetime, and then some.

When Lily sensed that James was watching her, Lily looked up at him. Her eyes got really wide and then she quickly shut them.

"Potter! Please put a robe on!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh, come on Lils, it's not like you haven't seen it before. And besides, I'm wearing boxers," James said.

Lily sighed and took a seat in one of the armchairs. She then sent a glare at James.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" James said in a sweet voice.

"You're the only person I know that eats ice cream in his boxers," Lily stated. "Aren't you cold?"

"I was, but then you came in and now I'm all hot," James replied, giving Lily a wink.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Good night Potter," Lily said. Lily got up and made her way into her new bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

A/N- Poor Lilykins! Wanna know something that will make her feel better? Reviews! Yes, reviews! So, please send some! For mine...I mean, Lily's sake. :)

Sapphiresweeti- You made a very good point! Lily doesn't really like James very much, but notice that during the detention James and Sirius weren't half bad. And plus, she gave James a glare when he put his arm around her, he just didn't seem to care.

Jersey Princess- You were right! Am I that predictable?


	6. Apologizing To The Enemy

**  
Ch 6**

**Day 4: Apologizing To The Enemy**

**September 5, 1975**

Lily awoke the next morning to the sound of singing, and it wasn't very good singing either. It sounded as if a million nails were being dragged down a chalkboard. Lily let out a groan and pulled a pillow over her ears. Potter. She flung off her covers and stomped into the living room. James was dancing on the kitchen counter in his boxers and singing at the top of his lungs.

"Potter!" Lily screamed.

"Oh, good morning Lily," James said brightly as he jumped down from the counter.

"What in the world were you doing?" Lily demanded.

"Singing," James answered simply.

"But...it's only...on a Saturday...and you're...agh! James Potter you are the most retarded person ever to walk the earth!" Lily yelled.

"Jeez Lily, if my singing was bothering you that much, you could have just asked me to stop," James said. "I'm starting to get real tired of you always yelling at me."

"Well, if you would just act like more of a normal person then I wouldn't have to yell so much," Lily replied.

"No one is one hundred percent normal," James said. "Sirius was right when he called you uptight."

"I'm not uptight!" Lily yelled.

James let out a small sigh and went into his room.

Lily didn't know why James' opinion was bothering her this much. His opinion had never once bothered her before. Deciding to just apologize to him later, Lily shrugged it off, and started getting ready.

Since it was a Saturday and Lily was already awake, she decided to go to the Gryffindor girl's dormitories and pay a visit to Kylie. After traveling up a couple flights of stairs, Lily gave the Fat Lady the password, and entered the common room. It was empty except for two lone students talking quietly to each other. Lily made her way up the stairs. When she entered, Lily found that Kylie was still asleep.

Lily jumped on to Kylie's bed causing her friend to let out a groan. Through her squinted eyes, Kylie glanced over at the clock. Eight thirty on a Saturday morning. Oh, she was going to kill Lily.

"Morning Kylie!" Lily greeted.

"Lily Marie Evans do you realize what time it is?" Kylie asked.

"Yea, I know. Potter woke me up with his horrible singing," Lily said.

"So, then you decide to wake me up? Thanks," Kylie said. Kylie turned around and pulled the covers over her head.

"Oh, come on Kylie. You mind as well come to breakfast with me now that you're awake," Lily said.

Kylie mumbled something that Lily didn't hear and then threw off her covers. "All right," she said. "I'm awake."

"Yay for Kylie!" Lily exclaimed.

"Will you two be quiet over there?" Samantha said as she threw a pillow at them.

Meanwhile, James decided to pay a visit to Sirius, hoping that he had already come up with a plan to win Lily. Upon entering the boy's dormitory, James found Remus all ready awake, Sirius snoring very loudly, and Peter was no where in sight.

"Morning Prongs," Remus greeted.

"Morning Moony," James replied.

"So, how was your night with Lily?" Remus asked.

James let out a sigh and sat down on the foot of his old bed. "Not too good mate," James said. "And I'm starting to notice that she's got a really bad temper. She yells at me all the time! She's starting to sound worse than my mum."

"Well," Remus said thoughtfully, "what do you do to that causes her to yell?"

"Nothing!" James exclaimed defensively.

Remus gave James a look.

"Ok, well, maybe I do annoy her just a little," James confessed. "But I can't help it! Every time I'm around her I just tend to be more annoying than I usually am."

"Why don't you just pretend that you don't have a crush on her," Remus suggested. "I mean, of course you still like her, but if you act like you normally do around people then maybe she won't get so annoyed."

"Remus my man, you are beyond brilliant!" James said. "Lily will soon be falling madly in love with me..."

"Please don't do anything too rash," Remus said.

"Oh, did Padfoot happen to tell you about operation match make?" James asked.

"Yes he did," Remus replied. "I really don't think we should interfere. If Lily likes you she should be able to find out on her own."

"Pleeeeeease Moony!" James begged. "I'm not asking for much. Lily just needs a few helpful hints that she should date me."

Remus looked at James doubtfully. "I don't know...what if something goes wrong?"

"That's why you're here! You're the brains of this," James said. James gave Remus his famous puppy dog eyes.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only because I don't feel like hearing you beg."

"Thank you Remy!" James exclaimed as he jumped up from the bed.

For the remainder of the day, Lily and Kylie sat under a huge oak tree by the lake. They were lying on their backs, glancing up at the clouds, trying to decipher each clouds shape.

"That one looks like an elephant," Lily said pointing.

Kylie squinted her eyes. "It looks more like Professor Hyler," she said.

Lily laughed. "Yeah, I think you're right."

Lily let out a peaceful sigh. She hadn't played this game since she was five, and it was turning out to be very relaxing. Lily glanced back up at the sky.

That cloud looks like...Potter? Lily shook her head and moved onto another cloud. That one looked like Potter too!

"Uhh...Kylie?"

"Yeah Lils?"

"Do all the clouds look like one person to you?" Lily asked.

"No," Kylie replied. "Why, who do they all look like?"

"Never mind," Lily said.

Why do all the clouds look like Potter? Lily wondered. I must be going crazy... Curse Potter for getting in my head!

When the sun started to set, Lily and Kylie headed back into the castle for dinner. They entered the Great Hall, and took their regular seats at the Gryffindor table. Lily placed a pork chop and some mashed potatoes onto her plate. As Lily went to take a bite, she noticed that her food now resembled the face of James. The pork chop became his face and the mashed potatoes his hair.

Lily grabbed her fork and violently stabbed her pork chop, which caused some of her mashed potatoes to fly on the people sitting next to her.

"What did the poor pork chop ever do to you?" Kylie asked as she wiped off some of Lily's potatoes.

"Sorry," Lily mumbled.

Lily pushed her plate away and glimpsed at the other end of the table. James was laughing with his friends as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Stupid prat, Lily thought.

After dinner, Lily bid Kylie good night, and headed to her Head's dormitory. Upon entering, Lily once again found James sitting on the sofa; only this time he was fully clothed. He glanced up when she entered; his hazel eyes bore into hers. James then got up and turned to leave for his room.

"Wait James," Lily said.

James turned around. "If you're going to yell at me save your breath," he said.

"I uhh just want to apologize for snapping at you so much," Lily said.

"No problem," James said with a smile. "I know sometimes I can be a little aggravating."

"A little?" Lily said. "More like a whole lot."

James gave her a look.

"Sorry," Lily said smiling sheepishly.

James then held out his hand. "A truce," he said. "To stop your yelling and my annoyingness."

Lily laughed. "Nicely said," Lily replied as she shook his hand.

Later that night, long after Lily had went to bed; James used his invisibility cloak to pay yet another visit to his dear friends.

"Remus you're completely astounding," James said.

"Now wait a minute Prongs," Sirius said. "Let's not forget whose idea this was."

"Not only did she apologize to me, but she touched my hand!" James exclaimed, not paying attention to Sirius. "Ahh… life is good."

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Remus asked.

"I don't think so," James replied. "If she did she would have yelled…"

"Where did you come up with the spell to make Lily see James' face anyway?" Sirius asked.

"The library," Remus answered.

"I think this match making idea is going to work out beautifully," James said.

"I hope for your sake it does," Remus said.

A/N- Please review!


End file.
